


when i see you, i can't find the words to speak

by orphan_account



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Written before Game Release, ronancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s funny how something that feels so right can be so wrong.
Relationships: Alyson Ronan & Tyler Ronan, Tyler Ronan/Alyson Ronan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	when i see you, i can't find the words to speak

Alyson peppers kisses along Tyler’s cheek. The two children giggle, and Tyler then does the same to her.

”I love you,” croons Alyson.

”I love you more!” exclaims Tyler with a big smile.

”Nuh-uh. Not possible.”

Tyler sticks out his tongue. Alyson swallows thickly. “Oh yeah, Aly? Why not?”

Alyson hesitates. Then she sits up a bit and leans up to place a hesitant, timid kiss on the side of Tyler’s mouth. He doesn’t move away. She gets bolder and plants a full kiss on his mouth. She blushes and shifts away.

“That’s why,” she murmurs, embarrassed.

Color dusts Tyler’s cheeks. He doesn’t reply, only smiles with a different gleam in his eye.


End file.
